nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Krit/Archive 7
__TOC__ Psi wiki Hello this is ML88 a user on the Psi wiki as well as the Psionic Scientists wiki, I am here to inform you that someone (presumably from your wiki) is going under the group name PDK as is harrasing and threatening to kill our members, I would like you to please seek out this perpatrator and evict them from the wiki community they are a problem. -ML88 (headmaster of the Psionic Scientists) 16:30, 25 March 2013‎ (UTC) Ps. please leave me a message on my message wall with updates in the situation thks * Reply made at ML88's wall. Summary: I don't know who this group is, but I did forward this message to Wikia staff (who really should have been notified as soon as the threats were made). --The Krit (talk) 03:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Baldur's Gate wiki Hello, I am an administrator from the Baldur's Gate wiki which has 850+ pages at the moment, we are adding more pages every day. The Baldur's Gate wiki is about the original Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II, the enhanced editions and the Dark Alliance series. Neverwinter Nights and Baldur's Gate have many things in common, such as the spells, and I am wondering if we could agree to add links to each other's wiki by using an interwiki template which is added to the specific page and it will lead to the article on the other wiki with the same name. The Baldur's Gate wiki has a suitable template which we use for the same agreement between the Forgotten Realms wiki and the Baldur's Gate. Please contact me at my talk page on the Baldur's Gate wiki if you are interested. 23dutch45man (talk) 20:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) * There were so many changes between Second Edition D&D (basis for Baldur's Gate) and Third Edition (basis for Neverwinter Nights) that I do not see the benefit to such cross-linking. --The Krit (talk) 21:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Request for a scripting/mod building flowchart Yo, TK! With our discussions here where you guys are attempting to lead a beginning scripter towards enlightenment, it occurred to me that a graphic flowchart that illustrated how the various elements of writing script were interrelated, a hierarchy chart, would be a terrific tool for those of us who are overwhelmed by the complexities of understanding the flow of data and the terms that define the compartments. Regimens have changed a lot with the advent of object-oriented programming and I have yet to see any sort of flow diagram used to document a project or displayed in a tutorial in the NWN universe. Charts used to be a staple of structured programming since staff turn-around guaranteed there would be a steady flow of neophytes trying to decipher the logic behind coding blocks they were expected to maintain. The charts were always tied into the comments inserted into the code to make it easier to understand and debug. I don't know how much effort it would require to produce one, but I am sure any high-level diagram would be worth its weight in gold, especially for those with a poor longterm memory (the 'ol "picture worth a thousand words" scenario). If you recollect seeing such a chart during your travels I would appreciate a link. I have never stumbled upon one myself. --Iconclast (talk) 23:57, October 9, 2013 (UTC) * I don't know of something like that existing, but I'll try to keep it in mind. --The Krit (talk) 00:44, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Searching for disarm feat Hi TK! I was looking for the disarm feat article by typing "disarm" into the text box search on the upper RH side of the wiki page. The drop-down lists 3 entries: "Disarm (whip)", "Disarm (action)" and "Disarm trap". Figuring the Disarm (whip) link would navigate me to an item article and neither of the other entries applicable to what I wanted to locate, I typed in "disarm (feat)" but no drop-down menu appeared with that term at all. I repeated trying just the "disarm" word again and this time moused over the entry to find that it did indeed point to the feat article address. The last line in that article addresses the disambiguation between the two terms but the fact is, in-game, the feat is referred to simply as "Disarm". Is there a way to change the pop-up to list just "Disarm" for the feat? I figured this may be an admin issue or else I'd need to create a separate stub to just point to the desired page. Seems inefficient. --Iconclast (talk) 23:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) * Not sure why the search acts that way. I'll take a look. --The Krit (talk) 19:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) * If you typed "Disarm" instead of "disarm" into the box, then the "Disarm" page would be at the top. If you used the Monobook layout then the capitalization of the first letter has no effect on searching as "Disarm" would be at the top for entering either "disarm" or "Disarm". WhiZard (talk) 03:25, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :* Would have never figured that. :o I don't ever recall using caps in any searches I've done.... anywhere. Makes me a bit neurotic now wondering about all the hits I may have missed that way, not just on the wiki but generally-speaking with Google, etc. Is there a maximum number of article titles that can appear on that drop-down? In the past, I've noticed some lists that were quite long. --Iconclast (talk) 05:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * An interesting quirk is that if you type "disar", then "Disarm" is listed in the drop-down. For some reason, once you hit 'm' to spell out "disarm", the search assumes you are not looking for "disarm". I tried a few experiments, and it happens for some other articles when there are multiple articles with the same name, but differentiated by parentheticals (like the "(whip)" in "Disarm (whip)"). Strange. Anyway, this made me realize that there really should be a disambiguation page for "disarm" (the feat vs. the action). It seems silly to create a "Disarm (feat)" redirect to "Disarm" just to satisfy Wikia's searching capabilities, but I guess it would work if you want it. --The Krit (talk) 06:34, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * Oh, another navigation tip: if you don't see what you want in the drop-down, hit and you'll go to a page of search results. (It used to go the article if it existed -- still does on Monobook -- but Wikia changed that because the drop-down list was supposed to be good enough for people who know the exact article name they want.) --The Krit (talk) 06:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Svirfneblin article Yo, TK! I created a creature article via the template, but forgot how you guys decided to handle skill levels. When you get a chance, please review the stats I arrived at. I included my calculations in the source page so if it isn't consistent with the convention established, please let me know where I went wrong and I'll try to remember for the next time ;). Tx. --Iconclast (talk) 22:08, October 29, 2013 (UTC) * Nvm, TK. Fortunately, WhiZard took care of it and added some extra to boot. --Iconclast (talk) 03:20, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Creature template won't process I have no clue why the creature template won't process in the halfling (creature) article I just posted. All I did was the same as always... copy an existing template from an article (in this case, the halfling mercenary) and make the applicable changes. Perhaps there's a hidden control character in there somewhere mucking things up but if so I can't find it/them. It seems fine the way it was typed up. I also didn't know the best title to use since the noun had already been used for the player version. --Iconclast (talk) 04:54, November 2, 2013 (UTC) * Missing a closing bracket for the lore link. The title looks good. --The Krit (talk) 05:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :* Wow! Never realized how sensitive templates can be to typos. Thanks for finding the error, TK ;) --Iconclast (talk) 11:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Epic build template? Looks like I am the only member who bothers you regularly, TK. Not fair. :( Per the discussion of a current epic character build, and after initially glancing at the format, I checked to see what the template contained only to find there was none. Do you feel there is a use for such a formating control for epic builds? I would be glad to try to piece one together with some agreement upfront about what portion would be handy to restrict and what should be left open for contributor's interpretation. Then again, perhaps the effort would necessitate converting the existing builds? I could understand the potential complications that might cause. However, there are loads of "non-compliant" builds within the ECB guild database that were never revisited for conversion and it doesn't seem to matter all that much. What is your take? --Iconclast (talk) 14:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) * There have been some problems in the past with templates that span multiple sections (specifically, people would try to edit a section of an article, but end up editing a section of the template instead). Plus, there are not many builds posted here, and few being added. So a build template might end up not being a net gain. (Bias disclaimer: I do think ECB is a better place for builds to be posted than NWNWiki.) --The Krit (talk) 22:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :* Okie doke. Just figured I'd ask to be sure. The NWN2 wiki has loads of builds posted there so I wondered how prolific build activity would be here in the future. I agree that ECB is the most logical place to lodge them. --Iconclast (talk) 01:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Your Creature Palette if this is not an appropriate place to ask a question not specifically related to the wiki's scope, but am hoping you will be lenient seeing as I have no other means to contact you. I understand if you decide to delete it. I have been using your All Creatures Palette override (can't recall if there was a version number attached or not). I was wondering if you ever released an updated version that contained all the polymorph stats. Those are not in the version I have but I use the summons, familiar and companion blueprints quite often. Saves me a lot of time having them on a local machine. --Iconclast (talk) 01:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) * Polymorphs are not blueprints. They are all defined in a 2da file; for specific meaning of the values, you can look at an exhaustive category of all polymorph forms. The items polymorphs use are already in the Toolset with the exception of the skin for the epic gargoyle and the claw for dragon shape. WhiZard (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :* Out of curiousity, what causes those two creature item resources to be hidden? I mean, I see them in xp2patch.bif, but why don't they show up in the Toolset? - MrZork (talk) 17:11, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::* Technically, it's not a question of "hidden" but of "shown". The items that show up in the Toolset are the custom ones (defined in the module and hak paks) and the ones listed in itempalstd.itp. (In NWNExplorer, that file would be found in the "Blueprint Palettes" category.) Apparently those two failed to make the list. Their palette IDs look OK, so I guess BioWare just neglected to regenerate the standard palette after adding those items. --The Krit (talk) 17:36, July 27, 2014 (UTC) * If you think about it, polymorphs cannot be blueprints. Let's go down the character creation steps. Polymorphs do have race, portrait, up to half the abilities (str, dex, con), and the required part of customizations (appearance; they can also have soundsets). Polymorphs do not have gender, class, alignment, and at least half the abilities (int, wis, cha). I'll skip the packages for now because even though polymorphs do not have skills and feats, several of them do have bonus feats and bonuses to skills. The point is, a polymorph has only a small portion of the data needed to create a creature. So we get back to WhiZard's reply; the best resource I know of for tracking polymorphs is the .2da. None of the GUIs I know of (Toolset, NWNExplorer come to mind) are able to display polymorph information in another form. --The Krit (talk) 04:22, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :* I see. It's the script that does all the assignment work which depends on the 2da in combo with the originating PC features to create the full characterization. I saw some stats using NWNExplorer never realizing where it was gleaned from, the 2da it turns out. Thanks for setting me straight gentlemen. The creature palette override is s-o-o-o-o useful for me. ;) --Iconclast (talk) 13:16, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Damage roll I was wondering if it would be appropriate to create an article here that describes the damage roll in a similar fashion as the one that exists in the NWN2 wiki. Of all the rolls documented in these articles, it's the only one missing and seems it would tie into the critical hit and perhaps the attack action article (which btw, does not appear in the drop-down suggestion menu by simply typing "attack"; seems odd). I've referred to the NWN2 wiki version a few times, scraping out the applicable NWN-specific info but find it somewhat inconvenient since I seldom use that wiki myself. So what do you think about this? I would be willing to compile such an article myself and let you and others sanitize it according to your own background on the subject. I suppose I would use the NWN2 wiki version as a starting point unless you could recommend a more synchronous approach. Also, as a related issue, is there an internal way to search the NWN wiki articles for strings (like "damage roll" for instance) to apply the linkage? All I can think of atm is using google (and I am far from an expert limiting searches with that particular search engine). --Iconclast (talk) 13:12, August 8, 2014 (UTC) * As a heads up, all the content from the NWN2 damage roll (that is applicable to NWN1) can be found on this wiki amongst a large number of articles. The three main ones are attack roll, critical hit, and damage type. There is further information on specific cases in their own articles (for example damage increase, dual-wield, two-handed weapon, sneak attack, overwhelming critical, massive critical, and ki damage). There is also the difficulty setting which can influence base weapon damage only. So, there is little need to migrate the NWN2 information over, as you would only need to link to this wiki for the details. WhiZard (talk) 17:01, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :* Well, I did find most all of the damage roll type information in various articles as you indicated (though I had missed the damage increase article), but was interested in the damage roll implications of great sword and scythe which use multiple dice to calculate damage, much as critical hits do. The fact that the base damage amount(s) within the min-max range for those two weapon types are not linear with equal probabilities for each damage total as all other weapons use (i.e. those using a single dice roll) is not (or rather, was not) obvious to me. I had hoped that an article entitled "damage roll" would clarify that distinction, but it was not to be. I believe it is important when comparing the damage potential of the full repertoire of weapons in NWN to understand the different modes of determining the realized outcome, not only for base damage implications but as related to critical hits as well. --Iconclast (talk) 17:45, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::* Dice roll speaks about the notation nd4 versus d4 x n. WhiZard (talk) 19:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC) need to fix a title typo I made a typo in an article's title. I typed "Magic potion bottle" instead of "Magical potion bottle". Is there a way to edit the article title or must I create a new article with the proper title and register the one with the error for deletion (I am assuming that once deleted, an article will disappear from any category links)? I must also edit the Brew potion article with the correct title, but that much is minor for me to accomplish. --Iconclast (talk) 15:10, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :I moved the page leaving a redirect. WhiZard (talk) 17:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Shadow of Mordor versus tournament Hi The Krit! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm reaching out to see if your community would like to be a part of a versus tournament we're hosting on the Shadow of Mordor wikia. It would go live in September, and we would be pitting the Monks against the Rangers of Gondor from Shadow of Mordor. The voting would live in a blog on Shadow of Mordor and we would post a button on the Monk's page here encouraging your community to vote for them. On the voting blog we would link back to your wikia, and we'll be promoting the tournament around Wikia. If your community would like to be a part of the tournament, which would include the button on Monk's page as well as a link back to your community from the voting blog, please let me know by 8/29. Thank you! Mark (talk) 22:00, August 25, 2014 (UTC) LS-TK Script Generator Source Hi, TK, I am about to translate this great tool into my mother language, but have encountered some confusing problems. I loaded your source into Lazarus IDE v1.2.4, changed target os to default(I was rebuilding this for windows). But during rebuilding, two error popped up, they were chooseif.pas(332,43) Error: Only class class methods, class properties and class variables can be accessed in class methods and chooseif.pas(378,43) Error: Only class class methods, class properties and class variables can be accessed in class methods. Both of the error position is if RepresentsSwitch(IfCondslast_if) then begin, I have learned a little pascal during my high school, so I did a little debug, and found that RepresentsSwitch() is the rub. But everything seem all right to me, RepresentsSwitch belongs to class Tifchoose, I don't know why this error occured. So here I am. Your help would be greatly appreciated, thanks! --The Priest (talk) 16:18, September 24, 2014 (UTC) * I haven't loaded up Lazarus in ages, so I may have to do some digging to remember what is going on. Remind me if I don't reply again within two weeks? --The Krit (talk) 05:25, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :* That's very nice of you, two weeks then ;-) --The Priest (talk) 07:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :* Hi, TK, it has been two weeks now. Did you find out what cause the problem? --The Priest (talk) 07:00, October 9, 2014 (UTC) * Try changing "function" to "class function" on lines 251, 252, 741, and 757 of chooseif.pas. (That would be the declarations and definitions of CountSelections and RepresentsSwitch.) --The Krit (talk) 14:39, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Heart of Winter Will Heart of Winter return? How can the admin be contacted? -- 16:03, 28 November 2014‎ (UTC) * No clue. I know nothing about Heart of Winter other than what has been reported in this wiki. I changed the article to "former gameworld" status because user reported the end of the server in that article's talk page, and the claim stood up to my verification of it. --The Krit (talk) 22:52, November 29, 2014 (UTC)